Confusões de família
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: "E, é sempre assim que se resolvem confusões de família" - Esme Cullen.   Vários personagens


**Nome da fic: Confusões de família.**

**Autora: Vitória Prince Snape.**

**Rated: K+.**

**Tipo: Oneshot.**

**Capa: No perfil.**

**Avisos ou alertas: Agora é Twilight, por enquanto dei uma "pausa" nas fics de Harry Potter. Acho que estou mais inspirada para escrever Twilight. #leitores olhando feio. Ok, é mentira. É só que me deu vontade de escrever Twilight, e ver como ficaria, já que eu nunca escrevi nenhuma fic de Twilight (crepúsculo). Espero que gostem. E, ah, Reviews.**

**[...]**

Estava havendo mais uma discussão entre Rosalie, Edward e Alice.

- Rose... O seu problema é que...

- Cala a boca, Emmett! – Rosalie grunhiu. – Escute aqui Edward, você estar apaixonadinho por uma humana é uma coisa! Agora deixar que ela saiba que nós existimos é outra! Você não vai fazer isso! Se você contar a ela, ELA MORRE! Entendeu? Morre! – Rosalie acrescentou cruel.

- Não, ela não morre. – disse Alice calma. – Eu vi. Edward e Bella ficaram juntos. Ele sendo o que é, e ela sendo humana.

- Como pode? Ele vai acabar matando-a! E me poupando o trabalho. – Rosalie disse.

- Eu nunca mataria Bella. – Edward disse. – Eu jamais faria isso. No entanto, o que você viu, não vai acontecer. Uma coisa, como você mesma disse Rosalie, é eu estar apaixonado por Bella. Outra é eu contar a ela. – Edward acrescentou. – E, eu vou ignorá-la, fingir que ela não existe. Por mais que eu a... – Edward parou. – Que eu a ame, eu não vou dizer isso a ela.

- Como assim? Edward, você a ama! Você tem que dizer isso a ela! Edward isso não é justo! – Alice disse, enquanto olhava para Esme.

- Alice tem razão, Edward. – Esme disse. – Você não vai sofrer em silêncio. Conte a ela.

- Para ela correr um risco enorme? É melhor que eu sofra. Não quero que ela... – Edward respirou fundo. – Que ela morra. Se isso acontecesse, eu morreria.

- Você é imortal, sua besta. – Rosalie disse.

- Vou fingir que eu não escutei o que você disse ao Edward, Rose. – Esme disse. – Será melhor para você se eu fizer isso.

- Mesmo eu sendo imortal – Começou Edward, ignorando as falas de Rosalie e Esme. – Eu ainda estaria dilacerado por dentro. Morto. Eu iria pedir aos Volturi.

- Não iria. – Alice disse. – Escute-me ao menos uma vez, você e Bella...

- Nunca ficaremos juntos. – Edward interrompeu-a.

- Pela primeira vez, eu concordo com você, Edward. – Rosalie disse. – Viu, Alice? Ele mesmo disse que ele e a Humana desprezível nunca ficarão juntos.

- Para você, todas as mulheres bonitas são desprezíveis, não é mesmo, Rose? – Emmett riu.

- Ela não é bonita. Ela não chega aos meus pés. – Rosalie cuspiu.

- Ela realmente não é bonita, ela é linda. – Edward disse. – E, ela não chega aos seus pés. Pois, ela passa você.

- A sua palavra não vale. Você é um lunático apaixonado. – Rosalie grunhiu.

- Mas a minha palavra vale. Ela é mesmo bonita, Rose. – Alice riu.

- É nada! Ela é só uma humana! Que roubou o coração do idiota do Edward. Que é um idiota! – Rosalie disse.

- E, para roubar o coração de um ser frio, e sem sentimentos. O coração de um vampiro, essa jovem tem mesmo de ser bonita, Rose. – Carlisle disse, os olhos bondosos parados em Rosalie.

- Argh! Vocês todos só o defendem! Ele é o queridinho de vocês! – Rosalie disse. – Emmett, você não vai fazer nada?

- Eu acho que agora não... – Emmett disse. – Argh! Jasper! Você trapaceou!

- Não trapaceei não. – Jasper disse. – E, você acaba de perder sua rainha.

-Mexa sua torre, Jazz, o cavalo de Emmett, está perigosamente perto e proteja sua rainha. Ele quer dar o troco. – Alice murmurou no ouvido de Jasper.

- Você! – Rosalie gritou, apontando para Emmett. – VOCÊ PREFERE JOGAR XADREZ... _XADREZ_, AO INVÉS DE ME DEFENDER?

- Rose, eu tenho que ganhar! Não posso perder de novo! E pare de me dedurar, Alice! – Emmett grunhiu assim que Alice se inclinou para falar com Jasper.

- Oh. Você me pegou. – Alice riu.

- Eu não posso acreditar! Eu não posso acreditar! EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR! – Rosalie gritou.

- É, eu também não! O Jazz vai dar xeque-mate! – Emmett disse. – Ah, não vai não! – e então, ele trocou o rei de lugar. – E agora, hein?

- Espere e veja. – Jasper disse.

Edward riu.

- Eu acho que dessa vez o Emmett ganhará. – disse ele.

- Hmm... Eu tenho minhas dúvidas. – Alice disse.

- Estou com Edward, acho que Emmett ganha. – Esme disse bondosamente.

-Estou com Alice, também tenho minhas dúvidas. – Carlisle disse.

- Todos estão prestando atenção nesse jogo idiota! Prestem atenção em mim! Alô! Ou sou invisível? – Rosalie disse, irritada.

- Uh, Como você foi perder essa, Jasper? – Alice disse. – Era só ter trocado seu cavalo de lugar e dar xeque-mate.

- Nossa! Essa foi mesmo um vacilo, Jasper. – Edward concordou, sentando-se no sofá e ligando a TV.

- E que vacilo! – Emmett riu.

- Hmmm... – Esme disse, e olhou para Edward. – Ainda acho que você devia contar a Bella Swan que está apaixonado por ela.

- Não. – Edward disse e Esme ficou em silêncio.

- Então, eu conto. – Alice sorriu.

- Nem pense! Você não vai chegar perto de Bella. – Edward grunhiu.

- Oras Edward... Bella irá gostar de ter-me como amiga e...

- Eu disse não Alice. – disse Edward levantando-se do sofá.

- Ah, divirta-se na sua corrida. – Rosalie disse sarcástica.

- Ah, mãe. – Edward disse. – Eu me esqueci de dizer... Eu compus uma musica nova.

- Você... O QUÊ? – Rosalie disse.

- Voltei a tocar. Bella me inspirou em uma nova melodia. – Edward disse sorrindo.

- Você compôs uma musica para essa humana idiota? – Rosalie arfou.

- Não fale assim de Bella, Rosalie! Ou você não vai querer ouvir tudo o que eu penso sobre você! – Edward ralhou.

- Ah, tá defendendo a humanazinha? – Rosalie disse, tentando soar sarcástica, mas, conseguindo apenas soar com raiva.

- Edward tem razão! Não fale assim de Bella, Rosalie! Ela não está aqui para se defender! – Alice ralhou. – Nem Edward nem eu admitimos que você fale dela assim.

- Você? Alice, você nem a conhece direito! – Rosalie disse.

- Mas, vou conhecer!

- Não vais não! – Edward disse. – E, eu admito tudo, menos que você ofenda Bella, com ela presente ou não aqui. – Acrescentou ele, enquanto saia pela porta.

- EU TE ODEIO! – berrou Rosalie. Um corvo que estava parado perto da porta chiou e levantou vôo.

- Idem, Rosalie, mas, eu não berro para que todos saibam. – Edward disse, assim que a porta se fechou.

- AINDA NÃO ACABOU! SEU COVARDE! AINDA NÃO ACABOU! – Rosalie berrou mais alto.

- Calma Rosalie! – Emmett disse, sorrindo. – Você deve ficar feliz. Eu ganhei no jogo!

- Eu não estou nem aí para os jogos! Eu odeio o Edward! Odeio! – Rosalie gritou, e subiu pisando duro as escadas.

- Vou tentar acalmá-la. – Emmett subiu as escadas, logo após Rosalie.

- Jazz, vamos jogar? – Alice perguntou sorrindo. Enquanto indicava o tabuleiro de xadrez.

- Claro, mas, não trapaceie. – Jasper disse.

- Eu nem pensei nisso. – Mentiu Alice.

- Imaginei que não. – Jasper comentou, sarcástico.

Carlisle sorriu, e voltou a ler o livro, que havia começado a ler, antes da discussão de Rose e Edward.

Esme sentou, voltou a desenhar em seu bloquinho e comentou sorrindo:

- E, é sempre assim que se resolvem confusões de família.

**Fim.**

**N/a: Minha primeira Twilight! **

**Ficou meio... Estranha, mas, Ok. E, quero Reviews.**

**Capa no meu perfil, ou nos álbuns do Orkut.**


End file.
